The Seven-Star Dragon
is the fifty-second episode of Dragon Ball GT and the fifth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on July 9, 1997. Its original American airdate was November 6, 2004. Summary Goku, Pan, and Giru are flying through the air in search of the next Shadow Dragon, when Giru senses a Dragon Ball below them. The trio land with no Shadow Dragon in sight, but Giru repeats that the Dragon Ball is underneath them. Goku begins to dig, but is interrupted by an earth-shaking force and tone-deaf singing. The source of both is Naturon Shenron, a purple mole-like dragon, digging through the earth and singing about his love for causing earthquakes. At first it appears that he cannot see Goku, Pan, or Giru so Goku screams into his ear, getting his attention. Naturon is surprised to see Goku and admits that he is "not much of a fighter", but he still refuses to give up his Dragon Ball. He resumes his digging while Goku tries to anger him with insults. When that fails, Pan fires a mass of Ki Blasts at the Shadow Dragon, to no avail. Naturon continues tunneling, causing Goku and Pan to realize he is headed right toward a city. Goku rushes off to warn the people of the city and Pan follows suit after stuffing Giru in her backpack. The heroes arrive just as the earthquake is starting to be felt, and they immediately go to work saving the people from certain doom. As Pan destroys falling rubble and retrieves trapped civilians, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and fits the pieces of shifting earth back into place, saving the city. When Naturon Shenron realizes that his plan has failed, he finally attacks Goku and Pan with a punch. Goku easily dodges the attack and counters with a kick to the stomach, followed by a series of blows that end with Naturon being sent flying out of the city. The pureblood Saiyan admits that Naturon is a decent fighter when motivated, but Naturon brags that he is "ten times the fighter you just fought" when he gets serious. Joining the fray, Pan wonders what wish spawned Naturon, and the dragon reveals that he was created by the wish that brought back the people killed by Majin Vegeta at the World Martial Arts Tournament. He then attacks with his Aftershock, but Pan quickly realizes that the blasts can be avoided easily if they take to the air. This further angers Naturon Shenron and he fires a barrage of Aftershocks at Goku and Pan, which they easily dodge before landing on the monster's head, frying him with his own attack. Goku and Pan easily evade the blast (with the former returning to his normal form), and Pan admits shock that Naturon fell for "the oldest trick in the book". Lamenting the humiliation of beating himself, the charred Shadow Dragon falls to the ground and explodes, sending the Seven-Star Dragon Ball into the waiting grip of Pan. Suddenly, the still-corrupted ball turns into a sphere of blue light, sucking Pan into itself. Despite Goku's efforts, Pan is absorbed by the ball, which swells and transforms into Naturon Shenron, but bigger, bluer, and more dragon-like than before. The Seven-Star Dragon laughs at Goku, explaining that he was tricking them the whole time. He reveals that he had taken over the body of a mole until the heroes defeated him, allowing him to use his Dragon Ball to possess Pan's body. With his power exponentially increased with his new host, Naturon attacks Goku, intent on wearing out his current body before possessing a Super Saiyan 4. Major Events *Goku and Pan confront Naturon Shenron who is in possession of the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. *Naturon Shenron possesses Pan. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) and Pan vs. Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed) *Goku vs. Naturon Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Giru *Naturon Shenron Locations *Unnamed City Objects *Dragon Radar *Seven-Star Dragon Ball *Tail Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Shadow Dragon Trivia *Naturon Shenron was born after the wish made in Revival where Yamcha wishes for all those killed by Majin Vegeta be restored to life. *Goku compliments Naturon as a worthy opponent before Naturon manages to land a single punch. *Babidi is mentioned. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 52 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 52 (BDGT) pt-br:Pan, tome cuidado para não ser possuída por Chi Shenlong fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 52 it:Pan è in pericolo pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 52: Pan w opałach! Karta atutowa Qī Xīng Lóng'a Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT